The subject matter described herein relates generally to the field of electronic devices and more particularly to deferring peripheral traffic with sideband control.
The Universal Serial Bus (USB) architecture is defined such that all bus transactions are initiated by a host controller. Therefore, USB devices providing input data need to be polled by the host controller, even to detect if the device needs to signal an interrupt. This periodic polling of devices results in a significant negative impact on the power consumption.